


Une femme mi-lune

by CaramelloSolitude



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelloSolitude/pseuds/CaramelloSolitude
Summary: AU: Габриэль Агрест воспитывает сына в одиночку и одновременно пытается добыть камни чудес, чтобы вернуть к жизни утраченную жену. В процессе поисков он случайно преобразовывает камень мотылька в живое воплощение его эмоций. Обретя человеческое обличье, акума становится отдельной личностью, впитавшей в себя силу талисмана и постепенно разрушая его.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, nathalie - Relationship





	Une femme mi-lune

Натали одолевала мучительная слабость… и столь не вовремя. Ледибаг успела разобраться с пленниками акум и спешила найти укрывшихся в логове нарушителей порядка.  
Бражник держал злодейку на руках, трепетно прижимая хрупкое тело к груди. Словно в момент их первого соприкосновения, когда полуобнаженную кожу закрывали лишь острые оборки хитинового платья, послужившего вдохновением для персональной коллекции. Акума жертвовала большей частью жизненной энергии, чтобы удовлетворить прихоти Габриэля, не замечая изнеможения, подошедшего к краю. Повелевать сотней крохотных мотыльков, отдавать магические единицы создавшему ее мужчине… И искренне заботиться об Адриане Агресте, успевшему привязаться к неожиданно явившейся гувернантке. Плата за совершенные действия слишком высока.  
Мужчина в силу неведомых ему чувств боялся потерять помощницу, и даже не мог более представлять без нее жалкого существования. Натали оказывала огромную поддержку его идеям, мечтам и не оставляла в одиночестве в момент душевной боли. Габриэль не успел осознать, когда перестал считать ее всего лишь искусственно созданным человеком, не имевшим ничего кроме инстинктов. Он прощал ей роковые оплошности, в том числе ту, благодаря которой уединенная в тишине пара незаслуженно получила укорительные взгляды Чудесных. Акума чересчур постаралась и усилия оказали плохую услугу, беспощадно срывая покров тайны с личностей Бражника и Флютюр.  
Но злодей не покинул сообщницу, мягко поглаживая ладонью по щеке и стараясь сохранять хладнокровие. Ранее брюнетка бесприкословно являлась по зову о помощи, теперь настал черёд Агреста защитить Флютюр.  
Она уткнулась лицом в его шею, закрываясь от ощущимой злости героев. Габриэль помнил, насколько тяжело приходилось эмотивной Натали, по иронии названной Санкёр, чтобы избежать разоблачения. И он, во власти необузданно пыла, желал скорейшей трансформации её страданий в покой.  
И без обозрения черт лица герои догадались, с кем имели дело. Злодеи ежедневно находились рядом с Адрианом, являя себя в выгодном свете, но оказались двуличными мерзавцами, не щадящими чувств других, в манипуляциях отыскивая ключ к спасению. Кот стиснул губы от удушающих сердечных терзаний, печально разглядывая беспомощную Натали.  
— Габриэль Агрест, вы совершили катастрофическую ошибку, — нарушила тишину Ледибаг, уверенно проходя вперед к загнанным в угол. — Талисман моли на грани разрушения. Как хранитель камней чудес я немедленно должна…  
— Убить моё творение? — с горькой усмешкой, вкрадчиво поинтересовался Агрест, ощущая ускоренное биение сердца напуганной брюнетки. Заметив волнение, он крепче обнял Натали.  
— Век бабочки недолог. Чего стоит её мимолетная, беспросветная жизнь? Для нас это не больше чем красивый антураж. Исчезнет — появится новая. Но если тебе, девчонка, не терпится вырвать ей сердце, скажи… Какова вероятность, что завтра вернётся подобная ей?  
Зрачки ассистентки сузились от ужаса, а чудесная застыла в изумлении, неохотно принимая истину в отчаянном высказывании Бражника. Прошло немало времени с появления Флютюр, за которое она смогла стать отдельной личностью, обрести разум и играющую палитру эмоций. Но последствия могут оказать негативное влияние на дальнейшую жизнь парижан, и в первую очередь на Габриэля Агреста.  
— Когда сила талисмана иссякнет — она продолжит забирать энергию у вас. Вплоть до полного опустошения! — девушка сорвалась на крик, тщетно пытаясь вразумить растворившегося в апатии блондина. — Опомнитесь! Если вы сейчас не вернёте ее в прежнее состояние, потеряете не только талисман, но и свою жизнь!  
Натали печально улыбнулась, зная, что Ледибаг не лжет. Санкёр глядела на спасителя из-под полуприкрытых век, не желая расставаться с ним. Её пребывание в облике человека априори было неправильным, и Флютюр не имела права отнимать силы у живых существ.  
Агрест бросил холодный взгляд на собеседницу и надменно улыбнулся: «Пусть хоть мир рассыпется в прах. Я её вам не отдам.»


End file.
